When a garage is not properly ventilated, toxic fumes and vapors from cars and lawn and garden chemicals stored in a garage can easily enter other rooms of a residential home. The GarageVent™ ventilation system available from Lipidex Corporation of Marshfield, Mass. can facilitate ventilation of the garage such that the toxic fumes and vapors can be removed from the garage.